Adventures of a Neko and a Pineapple
by SapphireGarry
Summary: In where Ace is the cutest neko or animal hybrid and Marco happens upon him
1. Stormy Gray Eyes

Hey guys, Sapphire Here! I'm sorry for anyone who was following this story and it suddenly dropped off from where I left off. I did start this story when I started to write on here and when looking back at it I really wanted to improve on it so this is why I'm rewriting it! I want to finish this story but to also improve on it so I hope it's not too bad this time! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! :3

* * *

Marco was walking along the road in the rain with an umbrella over his head. Just his luck for it to be raining when he was walking back from work. Starting to quickly walk home, he passed a few buildings and and houses before he arrived at his own. As he walked up to his house he sighed, before he heard a voice inside.

He opened the door and close the door as quietly as possible, walking to his kitchen with umbrella in hand. He breathed i and out, realizing just how out of breath he was and he wasn't just speed-walking more like a fast jog.

He began to take off his coat and sandals on the way, even when he brought the umbrella after watching the news broadcast. *Sigh* He was about to face whoever was in before he realized that it was just his imagination, maybe he was getting too stressed….

After taking off his things he proceed to the kitchen to make himself some food, after all he didn't have lunch because he had wanted to finish up his paperwork that thatch had accidentally throw away...Now that he thought about it...How did you accidentally throw away paperwork? All he could say was thatch would not only a scolding but a beating on the side as well.

From thinking about it made him to pop a vein but forced himself to calm down. No doubt it was a prank from thatch...and possibly Haruta, and if it was both needed a thorough beating.

Now back to his dilemma while he was thinking about all the torture he would give Thatch and Haruta depending on how much thatch ratted him out. He was out of food...he really should have expected this, especially after his brothers and sisters visiting all the time but he hasn't really have the time to check the state of his house since he practically lived in his office….

So, it was ether go back into the pouring rain to get food or starve until the rain stops which could be until the morning. He was already walking to the door and putting on his jacket when at the door, grabbing his umbrella and heading out.

He tried to walk as swift as he could without having to full blown run through the rain. Tired remember? He walked to the store since one, Izo was borrowing his car until he got his fix and two the store was right down his street thankfully.

When he got to the store he was greeted by the store owner Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh was not only a good friend of Pops but used to be the neutral between Rogers, his best friend, and Pops or other known as Whitebeard by many.

"Hey Marco, How's it going, doing well?"

Marco shrugged "I'm doing all right, but work really doesn't like me…"

"Did you ever think about asking for a few days off?"

I was tempted to give him a look right then and there but refrained from it. Marco was the barrier for not only doing paperwork but supervising the others since some of them(*Cough* Thatch,Haruta *Cough*) that liked to mess around. He knew if he asked Pops he would get some paid leave….

"With the way things are going I don't think that's even possible unfortunately, even if I did ask Pops there is still much to do…."

He only nodded with sad look on his face. Although Marco did see understanding in his eyes before they shone with mirth chuckling.

"Don't give me that look, When I get a good portion of my work done or most of my work done I'll make sure to take a break, okay?"

He looked more content with that answer than the first one. I heard a bang in the back, it startling me but not seeming to affect Rayleigh.

"What was that noise!?"

He gave a hearty laugh while going to the back door behind the counter.

"That's just Ace, calm down."

"Ace?" I heard myself asking.

"Yeah, he's a neko hybrid that I picked up off the street."

I nodded "But-"

"Come look Marco I'm sure he would love to meet you!"

I numbly made my way behind the counter toward the back door. When I looked in past Rayleigh's body, I saw a boy in clothes which looked a bit big for him, sitting down on the floor in a...box? Although he was a man he definitely was the size of a cat….Hm.

"This is Ace"

The first thing I noticed was the mop of black hair on his head, It was dark but with the light pouring in and lighting the boy's face I could see freckles? He also had gray eyes like the color of a storm cloud...they were beautiful.

He mentally shook himself into awareness as the man asked something.

"Rayleigh, who is this?

"This is a old friend of mine Ace! Marco say hi to the boy!"

Marco walked in the room going to the boy, crouching in front of him before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He heard Rayleigh leave the room, maybe to get some tea for him when he usually stopped by, just looking at the boy before him. Maybe he should start a conversation with him? He pushed his hand out to the boy.

"My name is Marco Newgate. Can I ask yours yoi?"

"My name is Ace, not yoi!"

Marco blushed at the mention of his little speech quirk, rubbing the back of his neck sighing to himself.

"Sorry about that Ace, it's a habit I developed when I was younger, I wasn't assuming your name yoi."

The boy didn't seem to be mad from what Marco could gather, in fact he was laughing! Marco smiled at the boy being remind of his happy go lucky family. What he didn't expect next was the boy to come out the box, sitting square in his lap.

"Hey can you tell me a story yoi?"

Marco laughed at the boy using his quirk smiling away, so he said yes. He told Ace stories, going from when he was younger playing outside with the first of his brothers to the stories of when his brothers and him did the craziest of things as well. The boy laughing through it all, Marco as well but stopping when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking over it he say Rayleigh with two cups.

"Here Marco, it was raining pretty hard when you came in."

Marco accepted the hot drink before taking a sip as he watched Rayleigh give Ace a cup as well. Marco lightly smiled in his cup before giving a happy sigh when the warm of the drink enveloped his whole body.

"It seems Ace has taken quite a liking to you Marco!"

"Yeah Marco has been telling me stories!"

"Is that right? Tell me Ace, what do you feel like when you're around Marco?"

"Rayleigh that's inappropriate!"

"Only if you think about it that way my son! Hahahaha!"

"Uuummmm….I feel good, pleasant! Like I want to be with him forever!"

Marco's face was ten times the color of the light red he had on his face when Rayleigh asked Ace that question but now the look was unbelieveable! Ace wrapped his arms around Marco smiling while doing so, his tail just wrapping below his elbow, Marco ding the same well except for the tail part.

"You two look good together!"

"Hey Ace how old are you?"

….

…

…..

"Ace?"

"Must have had a narcoleptic attack. He's twenty, Marco, you're just fine."

"Rayleigh that's still way-"

"Nonsense my boy! Edward would say the same! Just let him meet the boy and you'll know what I mean! I'm going to close up shop now, want a ride home with Ace?"

"There is no way I am taking Ace Rayleigh.

A few moments into the future!

"Have fun you two! Remember to call me Ace!"

"I will! Bye !"

Marco sighed as he stood in the doorway with Ace, remember the one he said he wouldn't take? Yeah. Ace was happily waving to Rayleigh as he pulled out the driveway before the man took off down the street.

"Come in Ace, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

Good thing Rayleigh reminded him why he came to the man's store in the first place getting what he needed for dinner before accepting the man's offer for the ride. Unfortunately Ace woke up asking him where he was going with the convincing of puppy eyes, no wonder Haruta got whatever he wanted with Marco.

"I'll cook dinner yoi, you can a look around the house if you want Ace."

The boy nodding eagerly before high tailing it upstairs explore. Marco gave a chuckle before he got to making dinner for the both of them, getting the tools and ingredients in the right place. He was planning to make some soup since it was the winter, and not to mention raining. Once he prepared the ingredients, slicing and dicing the parts he needed he put them all in a of vegetables he had been cooking in a pot of hot water, turning it to broth.

What? Thatch wasn't the only one who knew to cook….He was the oldest after all.

He was stirring the soup when he felt his pants being lightly tugged, eyes meeting gray ones. Marco smiled before he took the ladle out the pot, putting it down before he lead the neko boy to the the chair. It was like Ace was new to this kind of stuff but that was kinda unexpected since Rayleigh said he was 20.

It surprised Marco really of how innocent the boy could act for his age considering Rayleigh said that he was about 20 years old, hhmmmm.

"Hey Marco, what are you making?"

"Soup Ace. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah! Anything is fine, thank you."

Marco himself was about 28 years old going into his thirtie, feeling dirty that he was thinking about the boy who was about half his age….well ten years but that was beside the point. He really needed to get out more, this was ridiculous yoi.

Refreshing, Rayleigh said.

It would do you some good to have a friend, he said.

Don't worry about i, he said.

Marco might not make it through with Ace here….

"Hey Marco is the soup done yet?"

Well at least it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter but before I go want to give you a few more notes so you didn't have to read all that at the top! I will be keeping to what I did in the chapters for the most part unless I feel like it needs to be changed but just adding to it so I'm keeping to what I did before! Anyway thanks for sticking with this for so long(If you're still here XD) and I will C you later!

P.s I will write Rewritten at the beginning of the chapter so you know that it's new!

P.s.s Alright now goodbye for real this time~ :D

Sapphire~


	2. Visiting Family

Hey Sapphire here with a new update, So I hope you like it and enjoy. XP Oh and I bring Izo and Thatch into this story and I refer to Izo as a she and maybe a he at times.

"Rayleigh, who is this?"

I looked at Ace *At least that's what Rayleigh said right?*

Rayleigh gave a chuckle before properly introducing them.

"Ace, this is Marco. Marco, this is Ace."

We looked at each other, before Ace got up and put his hand out. Marco blinked at it before he came to his sense and put his hand out, gasp Ace's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

We said at the same time.

"You two look cute together!"

Our eyes widen while turning to Rayleigh. With Ace turning beet red. Ace quickly took his hand away from his yelling at Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh! Wha- What do you mean!? Don't say things like that?"

Rayleigh ignored Ace in favor of turning to him.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Go home with my food and try to make something edible…"

My eye slightly went to Ace and didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed his face briefly before it disappeared.

I turned to the cute little neko. I slowly put my hand toward his head, placing my hand on his hair ruffling it.

"Don't worry I'll come back Ace."

He blushed beyond the color of one of Izo's Kimono...No his blush is definitely darker.

"S-stupid old m-man, there's no way I want you to visit!"

He was definitely adorable.

He looked to Rayleigh, who wasn't there? He looked back to see him coming back with a bag. Rayleigh gave him the bag, only for him to look in to see it the ingredients he had bought to make dinner.

"Go home and make yourself something to eat because I know if you don't do it now then you will probably miss breakfast and lunch knowing you." Rayleigh laughing at me.

I popped a vein."Yeah, yeah I'm going." with a grunt.

I started to walk out until I remembered Ace. I turned around saying my goodbyes to both of them.

"Goodbye Rayleigh, Goodbye Ace."

"Goodbye Marco."

Rayleigh nudged Ace saying something to him. Ace blushed saying no doubt to me, but he whispered it. Then blushed harder and shouting "GoodBye Marco!"

See I told you just really cute.

I chuckled leaving out the door.

When he got home, he should have known better then to expect nothing less when I told them I didn't have lunch at work. Thatch and Izo were in his house, with them talking and Thatch cooking something. Well at least he didn't have to worry about burning down his house.

Marco walked in and he was instantly greeted with chorus of their greetings.

"Hey Marco, You feeling hungry, I'm cooking something."

"Yeah, come in Marco."

He rolled his at them to their amusement.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me into my own house."

They smiled talking at the same time, you think they would be twins...or know each each other that well….

"Your welcome Marco dear"

"Yeah Marco no problem."

I shook my head at them and their antics. I walked in the living room, already taking off my jacket and sandals, setting my umbrella. Walking into the Kitchen after walking past my sister and her snickering. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink was intercepted by Thatch.

"So where were you before we came?"

I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I went to the store to get a few things to cook." I said while holding up a bag.

Thatch snatched the bag from my hand, riffling through it. He took some ingredients then put the rest in the fridge.

"Looks like you actually got some usable food items brother." Thatch said while smiling.

I glared at him. "Ha..ha..ha That's sooo Hilarious Thatch."

"I know I'm comedian."

We only heard Izo for a full 5 minutes.

I shook my head at Thatch and Izo. After Izo and I were doe talking and Thatch was done with the food. Izo grabbed some before he left saying he had someone to meet, which we will question him later for. Thatch and I sat down and talked until he had to leave, but not before I told him thanks for the meal, knowing that I would burn down the house.

I went to bed knowing I wouldn't get much sleep with the image of Beautiful gray eyes.

Here is the next chapter, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please review, thanks XD

Sapphire out~


	3. ASL reunited

Even though there are very few reviews, It really helps to know that the stories I write are good and not garbage like I think XD I'm kidding, but your support does help, thanks everyone :). Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

For the next week or so he has been going more and more to the store *Even when he didn't have to...Sigh* and seeing Ace. The Neko had always seemed to brighten up more when he came but he convinced himself it was only because the neko was alone but that even has become untrue.

Rayleigh was convinced that Ace was lonely and need more companions other than him and Marco himself. So Rayleigh went around and did some looking to see if there were others like Ace that needed a home. Rayleigh had even come to him and his pops for some info.

After they all did some digging, they found two other hybrids, whose names were Luffy and Sabo. Rayleigh, Marco and Marco went to see if Ace would like them before Rayleigh bought both tried to find someone or others that Ace could talk and be with.

So leading Ace blindfolded to his surprise *Which he was excited for, that's good, right?* and drove to their destination, Ace bouncing in his seat, Marco and Ace in the back together. Rayleigh stopped driving and we got out.

The woman's name was Dadan. She was taking care of them since birth because they didn't have a home and wanted them to meet others like them but Hybrids weren't exactly common but not rare.

When we contacted her about Luffy and Sabo she was happy that we wanted Ace to meet them but didn't want to simply give them over so we had arranged a date to meet at her house so we could meet and discuss.

We walked up to the house with the still blindfolded Ace and knocked on the door. When the door opened, a short man was standing here. He looked at Ace once knowing what we were here for.

"So you're here to see Dadan huh? And why is he blindfolded?"

"We wanted this to be a surprise for Ace."

I felt Ace shivering and then saw him take the blindfold off quickly.

"Why are we here?! Are you going to sell me to this "Dadan" Character!"

Our eyes widen.

We both shook our heads but Rayleigh spoke.

"No, We came here Ace because Marco and I aren't always around so we thought you may be a little lonely so we came here to see two other hybrids too see if you would like to make some friends. We're sorry if you believed otherwise, we understand if you want to go home."

He shook his head.

"You and Marco are great to me, more then when I was on the street and we're already here so let's meet them."

Rayleigh and I both nodded and turned to the short man.

"Is Dadan here?"

He nodded.

"She is let me get her, in the meantime, come in and make yourselves at home."

We all went in, taking our shoes off and sitting down. A few minutes later, we heard bangs and crashing noises, and leading those noises were a dark-haired monkey hybrid and a blond-haired dragon hybrid. Ace's mouth dropped and he laughed, drawing the attention of the other two hybrids.

"Hey Sabo! Who is that cat?"

The blond shook his head.

"I don't know Luffy, why don't you ask ?"

Luffy smiled and ran up the stairs yelling for Dadan. The blondor Sabo walked over to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Sabo. It's nice to meet you."

Sabo put his hand out to shake with us.

Rayleigh grabbed Sabo hand and gave his hand a hearty shake.

Rayleigh let go and I grabbed his hand to shake it too.

"It's nice to meet you Sabo, I'm Silvers Rayleigh but everyone calls me Rayleigh."

"I'm Marco Newgate, It's nice to meet you too Sabo."

Sabo looked shocked as if we did something we shouldn't have done or was unusual.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you ok Sabo?"

He shook his head with a smiled.

"No, it's what you did. I once lived a higher classed life. The nobles, as we called them, treated the poor and hybrids without regard for their safety and opinion. It was honestly disgusting. I ran away and then Dadan found me after I found Luffy in a dirty alleyway. I'm glad she had enough compassion to take us in when others wouldn't."

I smiled, that story of how I joined Whitebeard, and how his pops took him in.

Ace stretched his hand out for Sabo to shake, while giving him a big grin.

"I'm Ace, sorry I say anything before."

Sabo only smiled back.

"No that's fine it's only natural that you're quiet around strangers."

They both had wide smiles. Rayleigh and I knew Ace was happy. Luffy ran down with a big breasted woman with curly orange hair. Rayleigh, Ace, Sabo and I all laughed at Luffy giving Dadan an exercise.

Dadan stopped to catch her breath when she saw us on the couch.

"So you're the owners of this neko named Ace and want to buy mine huh?"

Rayleigh and I nodded to her.

"Yes Marco and I-"

She shook her head and lifted her hand to stop us.

"You can take both of them for free, because I can see that Ace, Sabo and Luffy are really meant to be, but the only condition, bring them here to visit from time to time. Ok?"

Rayleigh and I smiled at each other than at Ace,Sabo, and Luffy, who were smiling back at us. They jumped at me and Rayleigh, hugging us, We obviously hugged back.

After we left the house with the three in tow, there stomach start to growl and rumble. We laughed and Rayleigh started to drive to a restaurant. I patted his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Let's drive to pop's place. I know Thatch is there and the guys would love his cooking."

Luffy laughed.

"Can he make meat?!"

I laughed and nodded.

"He can make anything you want, he is a master chef after all."*The self appointed title he gave himself, heh.*

Luffy gasped and started to jump up and down in his seat. Luffy was in the middle, giving Ace and luffy the chance to hit him on the head for pushing them against the window.

Rayleigh was going to say something but I shook my head knowing they didn't really mean it and knowing how siblings act toward each other. Rayleigh seemed to remember my siblings and I antics, because he started to laugh.

We were pulling up to pop's house. It time for the guys to meet my even more hectic family.

Sapphire here, the image I have of neko Ace is just the cutest and have drawn it before it left my mind XD so cute :3. Thanks for reading, please review and until next time.

SapphireGarry~


	4. Kiss The Boy

Hey guys here is the next chapter in my story, I hope you guys like it, thank you for your guys support and please enjoy.

Ace,Luffy, and Sabo watched with widen eyes as they came pulling up to the huge mansion. Ace turned to Marco with a slack jaw.

"How many people live in that house Marco!"

Marco laughed.

"Didn't I tell you I had 14 siblings?"

Ace only nodded but he wasn't expecting for the house to be this HUGE. Were Marco's siblings giants or something? Rayleigh and Marco both laughed at ace expense. Ace glared at both of his "parents". Rayleigh pulled into the driveway and stopped the car.

Rayleigh and Marco got out of the car. Rayleigh walked to the front of the house, while Marco came to get us out of our seatbelts, well mostly Luffy because he asked Sabo but Marco said he would carry Luffy.

Before we got to the door, a storm of people came out to surround Ace,Sabo and Marco, who was carrying Luffy.

"Marco, you're back!"

"About time you pineapple, who are those kids?"

"So you finally settled down eh?"

Marco looked like he was about to strangle someone after that pineapple comment. Ace and Sabo started to laugh. Everyone started to look their way. Ace and Sabo noticed that it had gone quiet so they opened their eyes while their laughter was dying down.

Everyone was looking at them. Then Luffy spoke up.

"Is your name really pineapple?"

Some gave a chuckle,while others started to give a full blown laughing fit. Marco was not amused to say the least….

When everything died down we went inside to meet others who didn't come out trying not to crowd the new family members and Marco.

We started to learned some of the names of everyone in Marco's family.

There was Marco, who was the oldest in the family of adopted siblings.

Jozu and Thatch came third and fourth.

Izo and Haruto coming a long way after the first four but almost about the same age.

(insert more brothers after information is collected.)

Ace was amazed by the house and the family that live here...But he had yet to meet the father of them, Marco did say they had a dad,didn't he. Ace looked at Luffy becoming jealous of him, he wanted to ride Marco.(This sounds like an innuendo in the making XD).

Ace went to tug on Marco's pant leg looking down. He was embarrassed that he was jealous of Luffy,but he really did like Marco….

Marco looked down at him.

"Yes Ace, something wrong?"

Ace only nodded with a blush on his face.

"Y-yeah...I'm getting and bit tired and was wondering if you could carry me for a little while…"

"I'm sorry Ace what was that last part?"

Ace blush deepen and opened his mouth to repeat himself when Marco's brother came in and looked directly looked at him, smiling?

"Hey Marco...doesn't Ace look a bit tire? Shouldn't you carry him to your room so he can rest?"

Ace's jaw dropped and blushed at the thought of being in Marco's room but quickly recovered when Marco looked at him. Marco thinking why his room? Izo must have saw Marco's face because he answered Marco's internal question.

"You know Ace feels more safe, when you or Rayleigh are around but Rayleigh is leaving and leaving Ace to us."

Marco only nodded at Izo's explanation.

Ace shook his head. When did he develop his feelings for Marco! He was acting like a lovestruck girl who had gotten her first crush!?

Marco softly smiled down at him.

"Do you want me to carry you to my room to sleep, I know how hectic my brothers can be…"

Ace only nodded for his confirmation.

"Alright but let me put Luffy down so I can carry you."

Izo, who was still there gave a snide remark toward Marco.

"Are you starting to feel your age old man or do you just some alone time with Ace?"

Marco popped a vein, but gave a smirk.

"No but I don't want to risk dropping one of them."

"Aaaawww, that's so cute mother hen!"

Izo started to run away from what could be a pissed off chicken. Marco would have given chase if not for Ace. Wait Luffy was still on his back.

He quickly went to lay Luffy down in one of his brother's room...well it was Izo's so...heh. Marco quickly walked to Ace and squated down for Ace to get on his back. Ace climbed on and put his arm around Marco's neck.

For a teenager Ace was still pretty small. Marco's room wasn't far so they got their in no time. He opened the door, went in and close the door with his foot. He went to the bed bring Ace to his front so he could lay him down. Marco ended up tripping with Ace at his front, laying on him. Marco's eyes widen and so did Ace's.

Marco began to study Ace. Ace was sprawled out beneath him his arm still around his neck. Ace's shirt was particularly opened a certain way only to give him a sneak peek of Ace's body.

Marco shook his head and tried to move away to give some room to Ace but Ace had other Idea's. Instead of Marco going back, Ace pulled him forward and leaned forward.

To say he wanted to pull away from Ace and give him a scolding for kissing an older man would be...lying. He took some of Ace locks in his hands planning to never let go, kissing Ace with as much energy as possible.

Ace's POV from the time of the room

Ace was embarrassed that he asked Marco to carry him but was happy came and covered for him. Marco's room didn't appear to be far off because they got there in time at all. Marco opened the door to see a bigger room then what he expected...it was a mansion after all.

He kicked the door close then Ace felt himself being shifted from Marco's back to his chest, He was no doubt redder than Luffy's red vest, good thing it was dark….That gave him an idea.

When Marco went to put him down on the bed, he quickly but stealthy used his tail to trip Marco. He yelped and closed his eyes as he and Marco went down.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Marco looking down and observing him. He smiled but then frowned as Marco made to get up but he might not have this chance again...He went for it and kissed Marco.

He thought Marco would push him back onto the bed and scold him but he kissed back...Ace melted in the kiss mending his body against Marco's, wishing with all his heart Marco liked him back.

Third person POV

The kiss only last a few moments before they needed to spread apart for air. Ace looked down as if not to face the rejection he would mostly face from Marco. He felt fingers grab his chin lifting his head up as something soft mended against his lips.

He smiled in the kiss and quickly kissed back only to moan in disappointment when it was over a few seconds later.

Marco smiled at him, but a look of worry so crossed his face.

"I love you Ace, from your cute face down to the freckles on it down to the beautiful stormy gray eyes from that first day I meet you…."

Ace smiled at Marco.

"I love you Marco, from the your lazy eyes and your pineapple hair, I never want to be without you, you,Rayleigh, Sabo, and even Lu helped me see that I love to be alive…"

Ace put his head against Marco's wanting the moment to never end.

Hey guys here is the next chapter of this story and I want to thank you for all the support you guys gave me. This might seem light the end of the story(What a short one huh XD) but I will continue because I do have plot in mind. So until next time~

SapphireGarry~


	5. Defending The Pie!

Hey guys me here...well no duh. So here's the next chapter I have the next part of this story's plot but it's still a bit iffy on the details so please bear with me on this one.(been watching too many We Bare Bears lately :() anyway, please enjoy. :D

Ace's and Marco's life hasn't really change because they wanted to take it slow instead of rushing it.

Ace, Sabo and his brother Lu had been going more and staying at Whitebeard's house. Lu had been enjoying himself with Whitebeard's dog, Stefan. Ace and Sabo spent their time outside, doing wrestling or improving their swimming skills.

It was embarrassing when he had the swimming skills that he possessed, barely being able to swim, but he was improving.

Now Ace was with Lu and Sabo at a cafe at Sanji's restaurant, the Bartie. Sanji and other waiters were serving the patrons...Well Sanji was serving only Lu and them along with the females. When Sanji was coming out with there food he had a small break. He sat down while Luffy and Ace began to shove their food down.

Sabo only laughed at his brothers.

"So how are you Sanji since Luffy and Ace are...Occupied…"

Sanji smiled. "Knowing my captain, he wouldn't be paying attention anyway, and Ace well he's...Ace."

Ace looked up.

"Hea! A fesent At!"(I Resent That!)

Sabo glared at his brother. Smacking his brother on the back of the head, making Ace choke on his food.

"Learn to talk after you swallowed your food!"

Ace started to bang on his chest, to prevent choking before Sanji took mercy and gave him some sake to wash down the food. Ace grabbed the mug of sake and gulped it down, huffing a sigh of relieve, proceeding to glare at Sabo, who just smirked in return.

"You'll live...maybe next time you won't talk with your mouth full…"

Ace turned his eyes from Sabo starting to eat again but scowling all the while. Sabo only shook his head at Ace while Sanji snickered and Luffy was outright laughing.

Ace blushed a light red while pouting.

"I thought you guys were my brothers!? How could you!?"

Ace's cheeks puff out angrily knowing that pouting wasn't working. Ace suddenly felt a hand on his head as he took a bite of his newly acquired sandwich out of the food pile. Ace turned around to see on of his brothers from the Whitebeards.

He smiled at him.

"Hey Ace! I didn't know you came here!"

Ace smiled at Blackbeard, motioning for him to sit down next to him. Blackbeard looked at the food scoping out a slice of cherry pie left, his favorite but Lu for some reason hated it.

Blackbeard grabbed for the last slice of pie but another hand quickly covered it the slice first. Did he mention it was Sabo's favorite too?

They both narrowed their eyes at each other.

Sanji would have stopped them but they weren't disturbing the ladies so it was okay, and the fact that Sanji found this extremely funny, laughing and going back inside.

Sabo smiled kindly at Blackbeard. KeyWord: Smiled

"I am sorry but it seems you want to grab MY last slice of pie that I PAID for."

Ace had paid for all of them but that was only because it was Lu's and Sabo's birthday but if you think he would get in the middle of that storm...haha...you must be playing an April fools joke on him.

Blackbeard chuckled, shaking his head at Sabo.

"YOU must be mistaken! I started for it first!"

Sabo and Blackbeard started to hurl insults at each other while Lu and himself were in the background looking as invisible as possible...Well Lu was just eating not paying attention.

Ace sipped at his drink as he huff while his two brothers fought for what seemed the holy grail. He heard a throat being cleared as he looked up this time to see Thatch and Izo.

Izo leaned over to me, whispering in my ear while Thatch went to my other side.

"What is going on Ace?"

I only snickered at the people who claimed to be my older brothers...heh..yeah right. Ace leaned over to Izo's ear.

"They're fighting over the last slice of their favorite pie flavor."

Izo nodded while Thatch had started to laugh having heard our whispers and the reason behind the fight, Sabo and Blackbeard not having ceased their fight to look over in the slightest.

Izo started to get mad popping a vein and going over to the two. Thatch and Ace started to back up in fear of Izo, knowing how she can get. Izo didn't knock but more like slammed their heads on the table earning them a sore and maybe bleeding nose.

Sabo and both Blackbeard were staring in horror to Izo, It looked like Izo had pulled out one of those nice, calm faces, when in fact he was pissed off.

"Have you two settled your differences?"

Sabo only nodded while Blackbeard grabbed the last slice while getting up.

"Thanks pal, I didn't know you were so generous Zehahaha!"

Sabo looked ready to bust a gasket or worse a vein while launching himself at Blackbeard. Lu and I had to grab hold of Sabo so he didn't get plumed by Izo in the process.

Sabo calmed down in a few with us holding him down but Sabo was still upset at losing the slice, with Thatch coming in.

"Hey why are you so upset anyway about the pie?"

Sabo was still fuming but to his and my surprise Lu spoke up.

"It's around Sabo and my birthday so Ace told us he would make and buy some food for us, since he couldn't afford much."

After hearing the reason for Sabo being upset, Izo smacked Blackbeard upside his head.

"You going to help Thatch make a FEAST for these brothers! Do you understand?!"

Blackbeard felt bad too so he only nodded, knowing he couldn't get out of this situation.

Thatch laughed at Blackbeard before turning to the brothers.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthdays?! You know we would have celebrated together with you!"

Sabo and Lu looked at each other before Lu realized something.

"Can you cook me lots of meat!?"

Thatch smiled.

"LOTS of it!"

Luffy whooped and turned to us.

"Let's go to their house and eat meat! Ace can also meet his pineapple too!"

Ace turned scarlet, While everyone else snickered.

"Hey! Why are you guys laughing!"

Hey guys Sapphire here with a chapter of Ace's and Marco's story. Marco wasn't in this chapter but will be in the next one. I tried to do Blackbeard's laugh but mostly got it wrong for the fact I'm too lazy XD. So stay chill about it XD my bad puns. I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Oh and please leave suggest some ideas for Chibi ASL, I've already started on a chapter with an idea but I like to hear yours. Thanks again and C ya!

Sapphire~


	6. Nap Time With His Pineapple

Hey guys, this is my update for this story and I will update for ASL Chibi soon this week. C ya till then~ :D

Ace was blushing and mumbling his dislike for his *traitors in his opinion* brothers. He sighed but was happy that Thatch and Teach were driving them to their house to celebrate Sabo' and Lu's birthday. Ace was in fact happy that he was going to see Marco. Marco had been working overtime for the past week after they had started to date a month ago.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear what anyone said until he heard.

"Don't bother Ace too much, he's probably thinking of Marco!"

Proceed by laughing.

Ace hit both Sabo and Luffy on the head.

"Oooowww! A-CE!"

"Oi! What was that for!"

Ace was cracking his knuckles while putting his forehead to Sabo's.

"That was for that Marco statement you decide to share with the class…!"

Sabo smiled darkly in return.

"You want to go Ace!"

Thatch sweatdropped at the brother's behavior, then shook it as Teach and he laughed together. Izo rolled his eyes, not bothering to stop them.

After Both brother's and Teach's fight with Sabo ended, they all made there way to Whitebeard's house.

Ace and Sabo were talking on the way with Luffy sleeping on Sabo's back.

While Ace was talking to him Sabo began to think about his two brothers, and how Ace refused to carry Luffy.

*Knowing Ace and Luffy, Luffy would drool and Ace would get irritated, at some point behind Sabo's back drop Luffy...Good thing he likes Luffy too much…*sigh*

Did Ace say something?

"Sorry, what did you say Ace?

"I didn't say anything Sabo. Are you sure you listening?"

Thatch waved his hand in Sabo's face.

"I said we were coming up on the house."

Sabo nodded. They walked for a few more minutes before they saw and walked up the driveway to the front door. Thatch got his key out and unlocked the door only for Thatch to be tackled by orangish-reddish blur...named Haruto. Ace laughed curling in on his stomach. Izo gave a chuckle before going in with Teach following. Sabo shook his head and went after Izo and Teach.

After Haruto was done harping on Thatch, he launched at both Ace and Haruto, trying to take revenge on them.

Ace and Haruto were running through the hallways avoiding Thatch. They both took different directions, aka hallways and Thatch came after HIM!?

"Why Thatch!"

Thatch only evil laughed as he was chasing me.

Ace was looking around for an escape as he was getting chased...There that door! He ran to it, quickly opened it and slammed it shut, holding his body against it. When he didn't hear any noise he started to get suspicious. Was Thatch waiting on the other side of the door? Knowing him and how long he stays grumpy...Yes, yes he was.

Ace started to slowly walk around the dark room, until his knees hit something and he landed on a lump? Ace started to feel around the lump only to discover it was...an empty blanket? Huh...then felt hands circle around his waist.

Ace's face grew hot at the idea of someone rubbing on him, but quickly started to struggle his protest, but quickly stopped at the smell of apples?

A face started to rub into his neck, tickling him with some scruff.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other huh Ace?"

Ace nodded as he circled in on himself, and wrapped his tail around Marco's wrist. Marco chuckled as he wrapped his body around Ace's. Marco went to say something but only to find Ace asleep...smiling. Marco put his face into Ace's lock of dark hair as he soon to fell to the spell of sleep.

Time skip. A few hours later.

Marco opened his eyes at the knock on his looked toward Ace beneath him and the boy's eyes weren't open so he could assume that it didn't wake him up. He sighed and got up to answer the door. When he opened it Izo was at the door.

"Did you need something, yoi?"

Izo gave a little chuckle.

"Did I interrupt something? You only seemed to go back to yoi when you're irritated."

Marco face palmed as he gave away his mood, now knowing that Izo would figure out the rest.

"Is Ace in there, oh you didn't tell me your bought your boyfriend into your room. Marco how could you?"

Marco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom for not telling you that I had company. It will never happen again."

Izo knew Marco was being a smartass but played along.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"So did you need something mother or can I get back to my boyfriend."

Izo's face turned to a serious expression as if it were life and death. Marco grew worried.

"Izo what's wrong?"

"It's Pops he says it's very important but he didn't want to say anymore and wanted for you to bring Ace if he was awake, but seeing as he is not, Pops will tell him later. Come on."

Marco only grew more worried by the second.

He and Izo went downstairs to get at the front of the crowd that contain the main 14 sons and daughters of Whitebeard minus Ace.

Whitebeard was not his usually happy self and this by itself was a alarm beyond warning.

"My children I have some disturbing news, please bear with me until it is all explain. Ace is not here so I will tell him later."

Little did they know the missing person and their enemy was closer than they thought.

Hey guys I know I super-uber late on this update but for an apology I will upload the next chapter in a few days or so to make up for my laziness XD. I'm also coming up and thinking of a new story about one piece, it's a school version(like you haven't read enough of those right? XD) and will be posting the first chapter again and I will C ya later :D.

SapphireGarry~


	7. A Talking and A Feeling

Hey guys back with Neko Ace :3 so please read and enjoy.

Marco looked up at Whitebeard with concern wondering what everyone was gathered for. Whitebeard didn't say anything but his expression said everything.

"My children, this is hard to say but I think Ace is being targeted."

Marco was surprised and everyone seemed to be as well. Marco couldn't comprehend why Ace was being targeted. Then again he couldn't say that for the fact that he really didn't know much Ace…his train of thought was interrupted by the shouts he heard from his family.

"Ace?! Why him?!"

"Do we know who though?"

"What do we about them!?"

Whitebeard raised a hand to silence the family and once everyone card down then he began to talk again.

"We don't know why they want him but we do know they have recently found out something about Ace bad enough for them to want him."

 _Mostly Ace's Pov._

"There's nothing special about me other than my parents...They were Portgas D Rogue and Gold D Roger...it's probably someone who knew him, because people forgot about him and don't talk about him…."

Everyone turned to Ace and saw him standing on the top of the stairs. He walked down and took his place next to Marco.

"I did know my father or mother and am an only child. Roger died from illness, so Rayleigh told me and my mother died during childbirth. Rayleigh also told me I could be targeted by one of Roger's old enemies."

Izo and Thatch walked up to Ace but Izo hugged Ace, surprising the Neko.

"We're your family, if someone is targeting you then the whole family is involved, you hear me Ace?"

"That's right Ace!"

"We're your family too, Ace and we are always here for you starting from when we met."

Ace turned to his family, whom he had meet at ten. The first people who had made him feel wanted. Ace didn't do this often but he hugged both of his brothers.

He also turned to Marco and wrapped his arms around his neck giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Pineapple…"

Marco hated the nickname, that Thatch suggested but Ace was the only one who can call him that. He smiled.

"I love you too Neko, yoi."

"Get a room you too!"

Marco glared at everyone but they laughed at him. Marco sighed, this was his family after all. He shook his head at his family, he wouldn't give them up for anything, but back to the matter at hand.

Marco looked up to Whitebeard.

"Pops, we know why someone is targeting Ace but what about Roger's enemies, do we have an idea about who?"

Whitebeard nodded.

"We have an idea but there's not much to it. Akainu was one of the many who _**Showed**_ his hatred for Roger the most, for now that's our lead."

Everyone nodded. They would being doing work, but were going to do some investigating of their own.

"But be warned my children, Akainu is not someone to be messed with, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Ace was patted on the shoulder and turned around to face the person, Sabo.

"Ace, I work with Luffy's dad in private investigating, I'll ask him for leads."

With that Sabo bid them goodbye.

"ACE!"

Ave turned and looked at his younger brother, Luffy had a serious look on his face, which was kinda usual for him.

"I'll ask all my crew mates if they have seen or heard anything!"

Said the energetic ball that was his brother as he practically _flew_ out the door.

Ace was happy that he had a family that loved him, and in compare to the person targeting him, it didn't really bother him.

"That's right, Ace. We all love you, but keep alert for anyone who might want to harm you."

Ace turned to the voice, it was Marco.

Ace grabbed Marco's wrist, and ran upstairs to run to Marco's room.

He pulled Marco in and went to the bed pushing Marco over who didn't resist, surprisingly. Ace, at this point was straddling Marco.

Ace leaned down, his black locks were down as well as he stared into Marco's eyes. He kissed Marco on his cheek.

Before he could pull away Ace felt a wet pressure on his lips, he leaned into it.

 _Marco's Pov._

Marco wasn't going to lie, he loved Ace, it was a fact of his life now and he wouldn't let Ace go for the world.

He moved his hands to Ace's hips as he was exploring the boy's body. He then moved one hand to Ace rear and one to his ears to tug lightly.

Ace whined in his ear, Marco smiling and started to suck on Ace's neck. Marco started to message Ace's cheek making him moan out.

He then felt Ace biting on his neck, no doubt leaving marks. Marco was getting hard and he felt Ace starting to as well as they started to touch each other more. Marco started to moan at the sensations of Ace touching him.

Ace started to in unbutton his shirt which was usually opened, but he had to button up when he and Haruta and him went out to eat and talk.

He felt Ace running his hands over his chest, exploring his tattoo. He felt Ace tracing the outline of it.

"What is this Marco? What is the symbol? Does it have a story?"

Marco smiled.

"It's our family crest. Our pride and joy."

Ace started to move his hands lower, exploring each part of Marco, until he reached his sash he had on to hold up his pants. Ace started to untie it-

Until Izo and Thatch bursted in, causing Ace to jump off of Marco. They stared at the pair before they slowly began to close the door.

Marco was not pleased but was relieved. He didn't want Ace to think he had to do something he might not have been comfortable with. Marco tied his sash back on and helped Ace up who had a narcolepsy attack when he went to the floor jumping off Marco.

He put Ace in Bed and went to the bathroom to resolve his problem. He sighed he was going to kill Thatch and Izo, he decided.

Hey guys I hope you can forgive me for the slow update the last week, I was to say the least extremely sick, but I'm better and ready to go, so please expect an update to one of my stories this week, thanks :D

Sapphire~


	8. AN Rewrite

I am so sorry for people following this story but...nah I'm kidding it's not anything bad but I really want to rewrite this story now that my other's are finishing up so I will complete this story! I really want to finish it if not for me but for you guys as well!

Peace and until then!

Sapphire~


End file.
